A variety of deicing systems and methods are known for preventing and/or removing unwanted buildup of ice on the leading edges of wings, rotor blades, and other surfaces of aircraft. Some conventional systems rely on hot air flowing through ducts within the leading edge to perform the desired ice removal, such as those systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,730 B2 issued to Laugt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,277 issued to Schulze, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,499 issued to Rudolph et al. Alternately, the desired deicing may be performed by electrically-heated conducting fibers as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,618 issue to Barbier et al. Although desirable results have been achieved using such conventional deicing systems, there may be room for improvement.